The general use of nonwoven fabrics as cleaning and cleansing articles is well known in the art. Various end-use articles are commercially available which utilize a combination of topical, performance enhancing additives and/or multi-layered laminate constructions. Enhanced versions of articles used in cleaning hard-surfaces further incorporate an optional cleaning fluid, including but not limited to, disinfectants, polishing solutions, and glass cleaners.
One such layer commonly utilized in a multi-layer cleaning construct is a meltblown layer. Meltblown layers are often incorporated into cleaning articles in order to provide the article with absorbent and/or abrasive features. A meltblown layer is comprised of micrometer scale filaments, which are drawn and fragmented by a high velocity air stream, and deposited into a self-annealing mass. The meltblowing process is well known in the art and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,203, to Brock, et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference. Combining a meltblown layer along with various other nonwoven layers, allows for an end-use article that can perform multiple tasks.
It has become desirable, by way of convenience, to be able to utilize a single cleaning article for multiple tasks, wherein a single use wipe can abrade and/or disrupt a build up of dust or dirt, as well as, absorb or collect any resultant particulates and liquids. The present invention contemplates a dual performance cleaning article, wherein one surface is comprised of an abrasive meltblown layer and the opposing surface is comprised of a soft, absorbent, nonwoven layer. Further, the wipe of the invention is drapeable exhibiting the ability to conform to the surface being cleaned. Further still, the invention efficiently integrates two separate cleaning articles into a single disposable cleaning article, thus promoting efficient manufacture, while obtaining the desired dual task management.